Xuan Yi
)Xuan Yi's "MoMoMo" profile. Retrieved August 1, 2018. Profiles on the Official Website. Retrieved August 1, 2018. |birth_place = Haikou, Hainan, China |years = 2016-present |occupation = Dancer, singer, actress |height = 166cmWJSN Show Episode 5. Retrieved April 19, 2019. |zodiac_sign = Aquarius (♒) |blood = O |agency = Starship Entertainment Yuehua Entertainment WAJIJIWA Entertainment |associated = Cosmic Girls Rocket Girls 101WJSN's Mei Qi and Xuan Yi announced as Final Members in Chinese Produce 101 Group Soompi Retrieved September 9, 2018. |unit = JoyJoy Unit Reveal Teaser Retrieved September 9, 2018. αγύρτηςDream Your Dream αγύρτης Unit teaser. Retrieved August 1, 2018. |instruments = Piano |weight = 46 kg}} Wú Xūanyí (Hanja: 吳宣儀), better known as Xuan Yi (선의), was born on January 26, 1995 (age ) in Haikou, Hainan, China. She is the lead dancer and sub-vocalist of the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls and is a member of its Joy Unit. History Xuan Yi was born in Haikou, Hainan, China. She moved to South Korea around 2014 to 2015 and joined Starship Entertainment around the same time too. She was revealed to be a member of Cosmic Girls and its Joy Unit with Eunseo and Yeoreum on December 17, 2015 and proceeded to debut with the group on February 25, 2016 with the release of their debut mini-album Would You Like? and the single "MoMoMo".Cosmic Girls Makes Long-Awaited Debut. Yonhap Retrieved October 29, 2018. She was set to make her acting debut in 2018 as Bai Mar Na in the movie Marna, however, the movie was cancelled due to mature themes that could tarnish her career. In March 2018, she left the promotions for Dreams Come True along with groupmate Mei Qi and returned to China to film for the Chinese version of Produce 101 where she entered as a trainee under Yuehua Entertainment. She placed second with a total of 181,533,349 votes, making her a member of the Chinese girl group Rocket Girls 101.Starship Entertainment and Chinese Produce 101 PD Give Conflicting Reports on Mei Qi and Xuan Yi. All kpop Retrieved August 31, 2018. However on August 7, four days before the group's debut, Yuehua Entertainment asked for Xuan Yi and Mei Qi's contracts with Tencent to be terminated due to conflicts concerning the girls' schedules and wellbeing.Yuehua Entertainment - Joint Statement (In Chinese) Retrieved August 31, 2018. However, on August 17, it was announced that Xuan Yi and Mei Qi would return to the group after an agreement had been settled between the two companies that Rocket Girls 101 would take priority over all members' original groups, unless agreements were reached.[http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/bulletin/2018/08/17/0200000000AKR20180817076500005.HTML Cosmic Girls Xuan Yi and Mei Qi to not leave the Chinese Produce 101 group.] Yonhap (in Korean) Retrieved October 29, 2018.Wu Xuanyi, Meng Meiqi, Zi Ning return to Rocket Girls 101! Apologize After 9 Days of Retreat: the Initial Heart Has Not Changed. EToday Starlight Cloud (in Chinese) Retrieved October 29, 2018. Discography 'OSTs' Filmography 'Music Videos' 'Movies' 'Variety Shows' Awards and Nominations Official Links *Weibo *Instagram References Category:Αγύρτης Unit Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Joy Unit Category:Members Category:Xuan Yi